Revivifying Bridges
by affectos1
Summary: Two former Crystal Gems get a new lease of life in modern day during the return of Homeworld to Earth. OCs will run abundant in here and take place after Jail Break
1. Past Tense

My boyfriend got me interested in Steven Universe, and as a part of that, we turned two of our pokemon gijinkas into Crystal Gems. I'll provide links to art of the OCs in this story, don't worry.

I'm not a hardcore fan, so don't go too hard on me for my characters and story that my boyfriend and I are telling.

These stories take place after "Jail Break", but before Gem Drill

* * *

"Let's warp." Garnet adjusted her lenses and placed her hands on her hips as she and the other Crystal Gems used the Warp Pad to teleport to their intended location.

It had been only short few months after the terrible Gem War, where Rose Quartz led the rebellion against Homeworld. Unfortunately, Garnet, Pearl, and Rose Quartz were, as of the moment, the only survivors of the final attack.

After a few short moments, the Crystal Gems reached the new Pad located in a canyon. "Oh dear," Pearl said, covering her mouth with her hand. "This place, it's so damaged. Oh, it's such a shame."

Rose and Garnet nodded, and they walked through the canyon, covered in clay rock and full of rubble and solid Gem weapons. At the moment, they were searching for Gem Shards to bubble and keep at the Temple, in memory of fallen comrades.

Finding a few small red-orange and black shards, Garnet picked them up and bubbled them. "Hm. Not many. There might be more." The others nodded.

Suddenly, they heard a strange, disturbing clicking noise. It seemed to contain some sort of groaning, too. Turning around, the Crystal Gems gasped as they saw a floating humanoid skeleton creature. Emaciated, with an elongated and exposed ribcage, pelvis, keyhole-shaped eyes and bony, sharp hands, the monster remained still, save for its hovering.

Garnet and Pearl summoned and readied their weapons, jumping in front of Rose, and the monster made a gasping/clicking sound, opening its mouth beyond what would be expected, exposing its large, misshapen teeth.

Pearl jumped and slashed the monster with her spear, but the monster quickly floated and "jumped" back. Garnet moved behind the creature, finding it had a protruding spine with what seemed to be keys sprouting from each bump. Rearing back, she punched it, snapping some of the key prongs off, making the creature roar in pain. As it leaned forward, Pearl slashed again, this time hitting her target and leaving a large gash in its side.

Garnet looked up and saw the monster's Gemstone, pink and black, at the base of its neck. "Found its gemstone!" she yelled, rearing her fist back to punch again.

"NOO!" a voice yelled, and a black whip grabbed Garnet's arm, pulling it back. Another identical whip grabbed Pearl around the neck and slung her away, knocking into Rose Quartz, who fell to the ground. "D-d-d-on't hurt he-e-r!"

The source of the glitching voice emerged, running. With a tailed coat and black/white hair, she used her other and restrained Garnet's second arm.

"What are you doing?" she yelled, struggling to pull her arms free. Noting the stars on his coat, she looked at him. "You're a fellow Crystal Gem! Why are you attacking us?"

"You're hurt-t-t-t-t-t-ting her!" she cried, angry tears streaming down her face. "Stop it!"

"She's been corrupted!" Pearl shouted, pushing herself up and shielding Rose.

"You're still hurti- AAAAAAGH!" she shouted in agony, falling to the ground, her whips disappearing. Clutching a hand to her gemstone, she pulled it away, exposing a small chip in his hand.

The Crystal Gems gasped. "You're Gem is cracked. Let us help you!" Rose shouted.

The Gem monster turned its head, its clicking becoming softer and steadier. Floating towards the other Gem, Rose cried out and, summoning her shield, threw it, thinking it was heading to attack him.

"No!" The black Gem jumped and tried to kick the shield away, but she missed, and it cut the creature in half. Screeching, the creature fell to the ground and weakly grabbed the black by the arms, staring into his eyes before they went dim, and it poofed into a cloud of smoke, its gemstone falling to the ground.

"No… n-n-n-n-o-no no!" the Gem picked up the fallen gemstone, her tears falling onto it. Clutching it to her chest, the Crystal Gems rose and walked over to her.

"G-GE-E-ET AWA-A-AY FROM ME!" she screamed, rising and punching Garnet, her visors falling to the ground and disappearing. Pearl and Rose gasped. "She was i-i-in control-ol-ol!" Her glitching form and voice seemed to be getting worse.

Looking down, Garnet noticed his gemstone again, and realized that the shards she bubbled earlier matched the gem of the infuriated gem. "Calm down, you're worsening your Gem's damage!" she reached her hands forward, but they were knocked away by the other gem.

"Tell us who you are!" Pearl demanded, a worried expression on her face.

The other Gem grunted in pain and clutched her Gemstone again. Glaring up at the Crystal Gems, he cried. "Obsidian. Mahogany Obsidian…."

Looking down, they all watched as her Gem began to crack more, small fragments falling to the ground. Looking back up to them, Mahogany weakly held out the hand that carried the monster gem.

"Take her… Rhodochrosite….. _please, please_ help her…." She coughed. "When she wakes up… t-t-t-t-tell her that…. I l-o-o-v-"

Before she could finish her request, her gem shattered, and her form poofed. The Crystal Gems gasped in terror, Rose hugging Pearl as she buried her face in her arms.

Lowering her head, she re-summoned her visor and bubbled both the gemstone and the shards, in different bubbles, and sent them back to her room at the Temple.

In the temple, two red bubbles appeared at the ceiling, next to each other. Rhodochrosite's gemstone, which appeared to be facing the shards of Mahogany Obsidian, seemed to gleam and dim just a bit more.


	2. Shards of Love

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Garnet asked Pearl as the two Gems entered through the personal door of the former. "This is unprecedented."

"That's exactly what I thought," Pearl replied, "but there it is, more than halfway reconstructed." Pearl gestured up towards the ceiling, where a shattered Mahogany Obsidian gemstone lay dormant in its bubble. A good part of it was pulled together, cracks evident, while still more were still fragments floating in the container.

"Is that the Obsidian I think it is?" Pearl asked, to which Garnet nodded.

The taller Gem jumped and grabbed the bubbled Gem, examining it closely. "How is this possible? I'm certain nobody had tampered with it. It even has the same bubble."

Puzzled, the white Gem looked up, around where the aforementioned Gem had been located. With a gasp, she pointed. "That might be it."

Garnet looked up, and saw, immediately next to the Obsidian Gem, was a Rhodochrosite. _That_ Rhodochrosite.

Pearl led Connie and Steven to the back of the Beach House, opening the door and leading them to the Bubble Room.

The two children watched as Pearl's gemstone played out the scene from her memory. A corrupted Gem, and a broken Gem, were talking to Rose, Garnet, and Pearl, the "normal" one obviously in great distress.

When Rose Quartz used her shield to cut the corrupted Gem in half, they gasped.

"She was only doing it out of instinct." Pearl protected, "we couldn't be sure. But, after that…"

The projection continued, showing the other Gem glitching, and then shattering. Connie and Steven lowered their heads.

Pearl ceased the hologram, and led the children forward. "We thought we'd never be able to help them. Well, the corrupted one. But, it was a Rhodochrosite." She pulled down the bubbled pink Gem and showed it to the others. "Back on Homeworld, they were a caste of healers, specifically designed to heal almost any Gem ailment and injury. We think it was their healing powers that allowed them to retain a good portion of their mentality, despite having a corrupted form."

Connie looked around the red, hot room, and noticed a gemstone near where the Rhodochrosite had been. "Is that the one that shattered?" she pointed, and Pearl grabbed that one as well.

"Yes," she nodded, "but this is why we brought you here. We think these two Gems had a strong emotional bond with one another, and due to this Obsidian's proximity to the Rhodochrosite, it began to reconstruct over time. There's no way it can fully heal though, without real healing powers."

Steven looked down at his stomach as Pearl kneeled down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Which is why you're here, Steven. You have your mother's healing powers. If we can fix this 'Chrosite, then we can use your combined powers to bring this Gem back to full life!"

Steven looked nervously to Pearl, an eager but calm expression on her face, then to Connie, who nodded with a smile. "I know you can do it, Steven."

With determination, Steven took the bubbled Rhodochrosite Gem and walked to the far end of the room. "Uh, Pearl?" he asked, looking back. "I don't think its gonna like seeing you. Maybe you and Garnet should keep out for a while."

Nodding, Pearl took Connie by the shoulder, but she stopped. "I wanna stay and help Steven, too!"

"You two, with a corrupted Gem?" Pearl was surprised. "I have no doubt Steven can heal this Gem, and that you can handle it could stll be dangerous… especially with a pit of lava in the room…"

Just then, the door to the burning room opened, and both Amethyst and Peridot entered.

"Yo, P!" Amethyst smiled and waved. "Heard you needed a couple of babysitters?"

Pearl turned, "How did you know?"

Clearing her throat, Peridot answered. "Garnet told us that you, well, the _children,_ required assistance from capable Gems. She used her Future Vision, no doubt."

Looking between the two short Gems, the kids, and Garnet, who stood several feet outside of the doorway, sighed. "Alright, alright. This Gem won't recognize any of you, so it should be fine."

With one last look behind her at Steven, who smiled, Pearl exited the Bubble Room and stood next to Garnet. "We'll be right here if you need u-" She was cut off as the door closed, leaving the four alone with the bubble.

As Steven held it, the bubble containing the Obsidian shards seemed to slowly float closer, as if trying to stay close to it's opposite, floating next to Connie. "Steven...I thought that shards were dead gems.."

"They are." Peridot said, "Basically speaking. Homeworld simply either does away with broken Gems, or repurposes their gemstones into technology or weaponry."

"That's… horrible…" Connie shuddered. "But, there can't be a way to bring them back, right? Otherwise more Gems would be around."

The short green Gem shook her head. "Either we don't care, or we never really think about it enough to try. Although," she walked over to observe the Obsidian bubble. "I've never seen what happens if _all_ the shards of a Gem is contained and reassembled. Some fragments are too small to salvage."

"I'm sure my mom would've made sure to gotten every last piece." Steven assured her. He held the bubbled gemstone at eye level, and, with resolve, popped the container, letting the pink gemstone fall to the ground with a *tink*.

The four backed away slowly as the gemstone began to glow, and lifted itself into the air. A white mannequin-like form with a pink glow around it formed around the stone, before suddenly taking on a more monstrous appearance. As its form solidified, it let out a shrill screech and opened its eyes, clicking as it turned its head to view its new surroundings.

The creature appeared to have several key-like protrusions coming out of it's back. Its eyes were also keyhole shaped, and as it lacked a lower body, it simply hovered, its pinched waist ending in a larger key-like end.

As it looked around, its gaze settled on the four in front of it, and whistled shrilly. It raised a thin, bony hand, as it began to glow a rich red-pink color.

Peridot yipped and hid behind Amethyst. "Don't let it touch you! Just a finger would be enough to cause immense damage to a Gem's physical form. If it catches you, it could do even worse!"

Amethyst readied her whip in defense, and the Corrupted Gem hissed, trails of heat emanating from both of its hands now.

"Hold on!" Steven shouted, holding out his hand in front of Amethyst. "Don't upset it. Let me try and talk to it…"

The purple Quartz lowered her arm, and Steven walked over to the large monster. It clicked menacingly, but did nothing.

"H-hi…" he began. "You're R-Rhodochrosite, right?"

It nodded, clicking, giving him a tilted look. Slowly, its hand lowered halfway, and its glow dimmed.

"My name is Steven. I, uh, _we_ want to help you get back to normal." he gestured to Connie, Peridot, and Amethyst behind him. "We promise not to hurt you."

"If it doesn't hurt us first." Amethyst said casually. Steven turned to look at her, and she shrugged. "Just sayin'."

The creature lowered and looked at Steven in the face, clicking as if asking how he was going to help

"We're all gonna have a nice talk," Steven explained. "We think your corruption has to do with your state of mind, so once you get all nice and calm, you might start getting better."

"What if this takes longer than the Centipeetle?" Amethyst asked. "We're still working on that one."

"Then that's how long it'll take." Connie assured her. "I'll help Steven as much as possible, as long as possible."

Steven nodded. "To help you, I have to heal you...and to do so I have to touch you. Will that be okay?"

The creature thought for a bit before nodding and the glow faded from its body, resting it's tip on the ground so that it was easier for Steven to touch.

Connie looked to Amethyst, "Is...is Steven always this good with corrupted gems?"

Amethyst smiled. "Psssshhh, he's this good with _everyone_. He can un-corrupt this thing, easy. You go, Ste-Man!" she called, cupping her hands around her mouth excitedly.

He nodded and licked his hand, "This might be a bit weird," he told the monster, "but it'll only last a second." Steven made a twirling motion with his hand. "Would you mind…"

He turned around and leaned so that his gem was accessible for Steven to get to, clicking in kind

Reaching his hand up, Steven put his wet palm on the center of the creature's gemstone, covering it with his saliva. Backing a few steps away, the four waited for several seconds before the gemstone began to glow brightly, and the monster's form began to disappear, reverting back to the mannequin-like base.

As it shifted through its past forms, all but the last of which were humanoid, it settled on a new form, and began to solidify in mid-air.

Connie, Steven, and the two Gems beside them gasped in surprise as the Gem fell to their knees on the ground with a grunt, now looking like a normal Gem, except…

"His shoulders..." Peridot gasped, pointing at the small protrusions coming out, resembling the key protrusions that had jutted out of his body.

Slowly getting to his knees, the gem looked around, "W...where am I?"

The four looked to each other before Steven answered. "Y-you're in a temple. The Crystal Temple. Are… are you alright?" he walked over and offered a hand to help the Gem up.

He took it and got up, "Th...thank you. Where is…" Rhodochrosite looked around, trying to gain his bearings, when his eyes found the half-shattered remains of the Obsidian Gem. His eyes went big and he glared at Steven and the other, charging Connie and pushing her aside and cradling the bubble, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAHOGANY?" putting the bubble behind him, he placed his hands on the back of his neck and whipped them out, swinging them at the others, pink energy following them, "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?"

"You better stay back if you know what's good for ya'." Amethyst threatened, pulling her whip taut.

Connie readied her sword while Peridot jumped far back. Steven flinched, but stood his ground. "We didn't hurt him! We kept him safe in here!"

"Then what happened to him?" He clutched the bubble, the shards now re-forming even faster, "How did he shatter? He...he was fine when I last left him..." Rhodochrosite was on the verge of tears, the gem now 3/4 repaired.

"Last left him?" Steven asked aloud. "We don't know, all we know is that Pearl and Garnet found-" He covered his mouth after mentioning their names.

He looked up at Steven, "Where are these Pearl and Garnet? If they did this to Mahogany, I swear, they will regret-" he stopped, as if something came back to him, "Wait...before I poofed...Mahogany was there..." he looked at the gem, now almost reformed, save for hairline cracks in the form. Rhodochrosite popped the bubble before putting one of his own around it, "Why did you revive me...why now?"

"Because you're the one who's been rebuilding that Gem all this time." Connie told him. "We think that you and Steven together might be able to revive him. And if you can, then we might be able to help other Gems too."

Steven slowly walked back up to Rhodochrosite, reaching a hand out to hold the top of the bubble. "We want to save him almost as much as you. But that can only happen if you work with us."

Looking up, he nodded and removed the top half of the bubble, "I can hold the shards together, but as long as there are so many hairline cracks, he can't reform."

Peridot listened in, "She certainly seems to know what she's doing..."

Connie looked at her, "Um...Rhodochrosite doesn't exactly look as feminine as she did in Per- _her_ replay..."

"Perhaps...perhaps Steven's human DNA passed on masculine attributes to Rhodochrosite." Peridot considered, "Further research would be involved."

Sniffling, Rhodochrosite nodded. "Please… just… help him."

Steven nodded and licked his hand again. Reaching into the bubble, Rhodochrosite's gem glowed as s/he kept the shards together. When the boy retracted his hand, the fractured began to close and disappear, the gemstone faintly glowing orange.

The pink Gem gasped. "Its.. its working! Oh, stars, please work, please work."

The gem raised into the air out of the bubble, glowing brightly as it formed its own physical base, glowing a bright brown-orange.

It formed the mannequin form for a long time before a long mane of hair sprouted from him as the gem positioned itself at his pelvis before landing in a kneeling position.

As the orange light faded as the new gem appeared. Decked in a fine black coat and slacks, his hair was primarily black, save for two streaks of orange that ran down either side of his hair. Standing up, Rhodochrosite caught him as the new gem started to loose his balance.

"M...Mahogany?" The pink gem cautiously asked lifting the new gem's face to look into his own.

Mahogany blinked a few times, "Love him..." He looked at who was holding him, "Rhodochrostie? B...but you were corrupted...what happened to-" He stopped, "How am **I** here? I...I remember great pain..."

Peridot stepped forward, "I theorize that the Rhodochrosite here was using his abilities while in his gem. Despite being corrupted, it seems that he was able to reform your crystal and Steven's healing saliva finished the repairs."

Hugging Mahogany tightly, he then sent a glare at the smaller green gem, "Excuse me? 'Despite being corrupted?' I'm back to normal!"

"I would beg to differ." He waked up and poked at one of his protrusions, "While the Steven managed to revert most of the corruption, you still show signs of it."

Rhodochrosite was about to snip back, but the arm of the black gem shot out and grabbed Peridot's shoulder and lifted her up a bit. "What do you mean, _still_?"

Peridot sputtered, "J-j-just l-look at the shoulders! That's n-not normal!"

Mahogany looked to Rhodochrosite's shoulders, and saw the protrusions. Dropping the technician, he lifted a hand, hesitating a few inches away from his shoulders. "What…. what happened?"

"It seems that when a corrupted Gem is reverted back to their normal state," Peridot explained, standing up and brushing herself off, "they retain part of their monstrous form. You aren't exactly better off, you know."

Helping Mahogany all the way to his feet, Rhodochrosite and the others saw that wore a black choker around his neck.

"I remember..." Rhodochrosite muttered, "You were fending off another corrupt gem when it sliced you. It stepped on your gem as you were reforming, cracking it." He then hugged Mahogany, "What matters though is that you're back. I already learned that it was a Pearl and Garnet that hurt us."

"A.. Pearl? Garnet? Where were their gems?" Mahogany asked, his mind still somewhat foggy.

"The Pearl had it on her Head and the Garnet on both hands," Rhodochrosite explained. "the latter was a fusion."

Obsidian shook his head. "Then that means…. you!" He turned his head to face the other four, "Are you all Crystal Gems? Tell the truth, _now."_

The four looked at each other nervously before Amethyst answered. "We're Crystal Gems. What's it to ya?"

"Those Gems were Pearl and Garnet, the two closest cohorts to Rose Quartz." Obsidian said, his memory returning. "They were the ones that bubbled you." He grabbed Rhodochrosite by the hand.

"Then they should've known better..." He then had an expression on his face as if he'd been stabbed in the back, "R...Rose Quartz was the one who made me poof...I trusted her...how could she?"

He looked down to Steven, "You have my thanks small gem, but right now I feel that Mahogany and I are owed some answers from Rose Quartz, Pearl, and Garnet. Can you take us to them?" his voice was stern for a soft looking gem.

Steven nodded. "Oh, sure, they're right outside."

"I think the others will be pleased at the progress made." Peridot said, smiling. "This proves we can revive both corrupted and broken Gems, thus increasing our numbers exponentially if needed."

"The only reason this worked was because I was healing mentally already on the inside." Rhodochrosite pointed out, "Steven's healing just worked on my form. As for Mahogany-" he hugged the other gem again, "I've been slowly piecing him back together. If we didn't have all of his shards, this would've been impossible."

"At least it's progress." Amethyst said. "Can we go now? This place is giving me the creeps."

Mahogany nodded, "Yes, and take us to the three of them. We have much to discuss."


	3. Drawing Bridges

Garnet got up from leaning on the kitchen counter. As she did, her Temple door opened, and out came the four shorter members of the Crystal Gems, leading Rhodochrosite and Obsidian.

Pearl clasped her hands together and smiled wide, as did Garnet, and they both hurried to Steven. "You did it Steven! We knew you could!"

"Oh, this is amazing!" Pearl exclaimed, excited. "I can hardly believe my eyes, you actually healed-"

"Cut the chat and explain." Obsidian said angrily, glaring at Pearl and Garnet, who fell silent. "You two attacked us, bubbled Rhodochrosite, and let me die!"

"How could have Rose Quartz done that?" Rhodochrosite asked, "she was our leader! She was supposed to have cared for us all!"

Pearl's happiness quickly retracted into defense, "We didn't know at the time that Rhodochrosites had mental control of their corrupted forms. When you made a move towards Rose, we thought you were attacking!"

"And the first thing you do is attack them?" Rhodochrosite asked, incredulous. "This is _Rose Quartz_ we're talking about! This little Gem could heal me, why didn't Rose?"

"You told us to stay back." Garnet pointed out,

Mahogany groaned angrily "I was scared for her!"

"-Him." Peridot interrupted, correcting Mahogany

"If it's any consolation..." Pearl attempted, "Rose insisted that we keep the two of you together and made sure that we had every single piece of your gem before we left

Rhodochrosite interrupted. "Just… _where_ is Rose Quartz? I want to speak with her personally."

Pearl bit her lip, "Well...about that..."

Steven nervously spoke up. "She's…. gone."

"She has been for 14 years now." Garnet added.

It was Rhodochrosite who now pulled back, "Wh...what happened?"

"She gave up her physical form…" Pearl explained, looking down at the ground, "To give birth to Steven. She wanted to bridge the gap between Gems and Humans, and that was her way."

The pink Gem looked down to Steven, "I...I see..." He sighed, "I can't be mad at you...you're not your mother, not to mention you saved me and Mahogany..."

"No hard feelings." Steven smiled.

Later that day, Connie and Steven had teamed up to try and explain all that had been happening since the last time the two new Gems were around.

"So then," Steven continued his story, "it turned out that the mirror was actually Lapis Lazuli!" The two Gems slightly winced in response, but let them continue.

As they finished, Connie spoke up again, "So if Rhodochrosites were meant for healing, what were the jobs of Obsidians?"

Mahogany smiled. "Oh, Obsidians were used wherever more tact was needed than a normal Quartz could provide. We handled espionage, infiltration, and the more respected of our ranks were used as double agents, such as myself. We fought more in the background, but could handle ourselves in most any fight."

Pearl walked by and overheard his description, "It should also be noted that most of the Obsidians that were with the Crystal Gems were originally sent to spy on her. Mahogany here included."

The black and orange Gem bristled. "Yes, that's true. But then I saw what she was talking about and ended up working for her. No harm done."

Rhodochrosite frowned at her, "Even more, he fed the Homeworld gems false information!"

Pearl sighed, "I suppose you're right..."

"Trust me, it was a bit of a hard time adjusting to the new side. Some of the early Crystal Gems still distrusted me, probably still do, but I don't really care too much."

Rhodochrosite pouted, "I cared." he hugged Mahogany's arm, "I defended you whenever they accused you..."

"And I had to get you out of those situations." Mahogany reminded him, "Usually I needed your healing afterwards."

"Hey," Connie started, "you two seem pretty close. Have you ever tried fusing?"

Obsidian and Rhodochrosite blushed. "What? Fusion? Us?"

Pearl couldn't help but smile, "The two of you _are_ close." She pointed to Rhodochrosite clinging to Mahogany's arm.

Blushing even more, the pink gem pointed out, "We...we never had a reason to...if we got into trouble, we were always able to handle it on our own..."

Steven gasped and smiled. "Then you gotta try now! What better time than the present?"

Getting up, he helped Mahogany up, "Well...we _do_ know how we move at least."

"Great!" Steven said, getting the door for all of them, the group headed out to the beach.

"Are you alright with this?" Mahogany asked the pink Gem next to him.

Rhodochrosite shrugged, "It'll beat sitting around waiting for someone to get hurt..."

The two gems split up and paced a distance between them. Rhodochrosite smiled, "Ready?"

Mahogany bowed slightly with a grin. "With you, always."

The volcanic Quartz lowered himself to the ground, kicking one foot up before he rolled over twice and landed on his back. From there, he did a kip-up, landing on his feet, and thrust a foot out to his side, spinning around quickly. Flipping backwards, Obsidian landed on one hand and balanced for a few seconds before toppling and rolling into a helicopter kick.

The pink gem was light on his feet as he put his arms out and did few small, but springy steps before pulling them in and doing a twirl. Once facing the black gem, he did a quick leap to the left, his hands palm out and making circles before landing. Pushing forward, but to the right, he landed on that leg as the other bent in front of him before going down for support.

Mahogany stood up and did a sort of moon walk, where his legs kicked out more as he walked backwards towards Rhodochrosite, then turned around.

Rhodochrosite proceeded to pull his arms in and spin towards Mahogany, twirling in a concise manner until right as he passed the black gem where the pink one took his hand and stopped spinning, unfurling and extended his arm out before Mahogany pulled him back in.

As Rhodochrosite fell backwards towards him, their forms started to glow brightly into a blinding white light as their gems intermingled.

When the light died down, in there place was a taller gem who had an open vest, four eyes, and maroon skin. His hair had three long trails, two from side ponytails while the third hung from the center.

"And I...am Rodonite..." he said, smiling and trying out his new body, "This is new."

Garnet smiled as she walked down the steps of the beach house. "I see it didn't take much effort after all."

Rhodonite looked down to Garnet. "Is… this how you feel? All the time?"

She nodded. "Now you understand. So," she adjusted her visor, "I'd like an agreement between us. Trust is essential in a team. We _are_ still a team, right?"

The new fusion hesitated before nodding.

"Alright then." Garnet began to glow a bright red, becoming shorter and wider until she split into two different Gems. Ruby and Sapphire.

"I trust you will accept this as a sign of trust." Sapphire said calmly.

"They better," Ruby grunted, "we hardly ever do this."

Rhodonite nodded, "I understand..." the new fusion glowed dark pink, Rhodochrosite's gem sliding to the back of his neck as he fell out of the form's back into a sitting position on the beach, looking at at Mahogany's rear.

Connie got to her knees at the sight of Ruby and Sapphire, "Steven told me about the two of you, but I never thought I'd get to meet you!"

"Enjoy it while you can." the red Gem smiled.

Obsidian and Rhodochrosite walked to the two short Gems, paused momentarily, and then shook their hands.

"I guess I got a bit carried away." Obsidian blushed.

Rhodochrosite shook Sapphire's hand, "The two of you only were doing what you thought was best for me...I forgive you."

"Thank you," the diplomatic Gem smiled. "And trust me, you balance each other out very well. We speak from experience."

"Are we done yet?" the guardian Gem groaned. "I'm getting tired of being split up."

Sapphire sighed. "Forgive her, she's hot-headed when she gets impatient."

Rhodochrosite nods in respect, "I'd hate to keep you from her," he let go of Sapphire's hand and steps back for the two of them to refuse

The two smaller Gems grabbed each other's hands and, smiling, twirled around momentarily before re-fusing. "Much better."

"So, other than healing," Steven smiled, happy to see the four gems come to terms, "What else can you do Rhodochrosite?"

The pink gems smiled, "Well, healing is just the tip of the iceburg when it comes to my powers."

"Really? What else can you do? Can you control animals? Fly? Superstrength?" Steven asked, bouncing with each one.

The pink gem smiled, "Biokinesis."

Steven ceased his bouncing, his smile replaced with a look of confusion. "Wha's that?"

"Well, in Gem terms, it means I'm capable of healing forms and gemstones. It extends to other organic lifeforms as well. At least, I think." Rhodochrosite said, resting his hand on his chin. "I never tried it on organic life before."

"What about you Mahogany?" Connie asked, "What can Obsidians do?"

The black and orange Gem smiled and held up a hand, producing a small fireball in his palm. "That, for one. We Obsidians _love_ playing with fire. Not to mention, we're pretty good at using anything we have to create makeshift equipment. Natural talent, really."

Steven thought about this, "So...what can you do with..." he looked around the beach, "The volleyball net?"

Walking to the large net, he stood in silence and thought for a few moments before walking over and picking one of the poles out of the ground. Then, taking the other, he used his flames to cut out long, thin strips of metal out, as well as cut off a section of the net. Tying the rods together, he turned around and brandished a new pair of nunchaka. "Too easy."

Pearl smiled, "We should take him to the barn...that being said, they need a place to live." She thought it over, "The barn is filled with all the stuff for the drill and we don't have any room in the temple..."

Steven thought for a bit too before coming up with an answer, "I got it! Dad's old storage garage!"

Pearl bit her lip, "You sure that it'll be enough for them?"

Rhodochrosite and Mahogany Obsidian looked at them, "Dad?"

"The human that Rose had a relationship that resulted in Steven," the tall white gem explained, "We cleaned out his storage garage at the start of the year, so in theory you could live there..."

The two new gems looked at each other and shrugged, "We'll take it!"


End file.
